Soul Reapers and the Olympians
by EnchantedFairypuff
Summary: First story posted by me, so don't be too hard on it. Anyway, the worlds of Bleach and Percy Jackson merge. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Apologies if my characters are a little OOC.**

**Also, I don't own Bleach or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, which I'm sure quite is obvious.**

* * *

Percy's POV

So I was just walking down the road on a very normal (well, more normal than usual) day when something weird (weirder than usual) happened.

Okay, so by now you've probably realized that things don't always (read: rarely) go smoothly for me, but today something seriously strange happened.

A monster appeared in front of me. That wasn't too unusual, but it wasn't your run-of-the-mill, Greek mythology monster. It wore a (probably) mask made of bone and otherwise generally resembled a giant spider. It stormed down the street towards me. None of the other pedestrians even blinked.

I pulled out Riptide, but my sword looked like a toothpick compared to this thing. Also, I doubted it would hurt this monster. This one didn't seem Greek.

The monster was almost in front of me now. It raised its spider-legs angrily and its eyes glowed. Just when I was preparing to be turned into mashed Percy, a figure wearing black robes dropped out of nowhere and pulled out a sword. I caught a glimpse of the person's face and saw that it was a girl. The monster turned towards her and aimed a leg at her. She jumped away quickly. Landing on its back, she sliced down the monster's neck and the monster dissolved. I heard the figure mutter, "That was a weak one," before sheathing the sword.

We locked eyes for a moment before she turned and walked away.

"Wait!" I said, "Where are you going! You just killed a creepy monster in the middle of the street? Is that an everyday occurrence for you or something?"

The girl stopped. "You can see me?"

"Of course I can see you," I said, snorting. The girl stepped towards me, and a strange feeling surrounded me. Like some sort of invisible force was coming off of this girl.

She frowned. "I cannot detect any reiatsu from you. Odd. Did you see the Hollow?"

I paused. She probably meant that strange monster. "Um, yeah."

That girl looked me up and down. "Are you human?" It isn't all the time that someone asks me what species I am, so I decided that there was something unusual going on here.

I thought about the answer to her question. "Yes. Sort of." I decided that there was no harm in telling her the truth; after all, she probably wasn't a regular person either. "Half."

"Half human and half...?"

"Greek god." I held my breath and waited for her response.

She nodded. "So you have spiritual energy. That's why you can see me."

"Most people can't?"

She shook her head.

"What are you? Like, what species?" I asked.

She hesitated before answering.

"Hey, I told you what _I_ am." I said, glaring.

"Fair enough. I'm a Soul Reaper," she said shortly, and turned away from me once more. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me. I have a mission to complete." And with that, she disappeared just the way she had come.

Needless to say, my peaceful day was ruined.

. . . . .

Back at camp I described my strange encounter with the "Soul Reaper" to Chiron and Annabeth.

"Black robes, carrying a sword," I said. "She killed the Hollow, that monster. I've never seen anything like it before."

Chiron rubbed his eyes. "I've never heard of Soul Reapers or Hollows, but I believe your story.

Annabeth knit her eyebrows. "Do you think they'll pose a threat?"

I shrugged. "Let's wait and see. I mean, that girl didn't try to kill me or anything."

"That's a surprise," Annabeth said, grinning.

. . . . .

"Chiron! A new demigod!" Chiron wheeled his chair out onto the porch (the living room was too small to accommodate his regular form). Annabeth and I followed and came face to face with a pale, white haired, turquoise-eyed kid. He was short and skinny, with a deep scowl. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but at Camp Half-Blood.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Chiron said warmly. I grinned at the kid, who didn't smile back.

"This is Toshiro," Grover explained. "I just found him about a week ago. He was being chased by the Furies."

"The Furies?" Chiron raised an eyebrow. "What do they want from him?"

Grover shrugged. "I don't know, but he seems to be in pretty big trouble with them. They were throwing manhole covers at him." Toshiro nodded.

Travis Stoll passed by and Chiron called out to him. "Travis, could you take Toshiro on a tour of camp? Thanks." As Toshiro (reluctantly) followed Travis away, Annabeth looked a little worried. Travis Stoll wouldn't have been my first choice to take a new kid around camp, either.

Chiron turned to Grover. "Alright. Tell us more about this demigod." I had an odd feeling of deja vu when I looked at Toshiro, even though I had never seen anyone like him before. Spiky white hair? But there seemed to be an aura coming off of him that I could faintly detect. Instead of giving off body heat like most people, the air around Toshiro became a little colder than before.

Grover began, "So, as I said before, he was being chased around by Furies. I grabbed him and ran. The Furies looked really mad-"

"Big surprise," I muttered.

"-and they said, 'Don't interfere with our work, child,' which seemed to annoy him."

Chiron nodded. "Do you know where he's from, Grover?"

Grover shook his head. "I asked him, and he just said somewhere where I wouldn't want to go too soon. I tried to ask about that, but he seemed sort of ticked off."

Annabeth asked, "Has he shown any powers related to his immortal parent?"

"The temperature does drop rapidly when he becomes distressed, although that could just be a coincidence. Otherwise, I haven't picked up on anything."

"We'll just wait, then. Maybe our new demigod will be claimed tonight at the campfire."

Somehow, I doubted that. That feeling I got when he had been standing near me...I'd had it before, and not from a demigod.

* * *

**I know that was short, but it's just getting started, so hang in there. It's just an introductory chapter. Hopefully it'll pick up in the next chapter or two.**


	2. Chapter 2

Anime/Manga » Bleach » **Soul Reapers and the Olympians**

Author: EnchantedFairypuff

1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 3

Rated: K+ - English - Fantasy/Adventure - Reviews: 11 - Published: 01-29-13 - Updated: 02-06-13

id:8960470

**Chapter two. I'm not so good at writing action. Hope you guys find it interesting.**

* * *

Third-person POV

Captain Hitsugaya tried to sit as far away from the campfire as he could. Unfortunately, the others kept shoving him to the front. Eventually he gave up and sat down sullenly right next to the fire. Everyone around him commented on how cold it was despite the dancing, strangely-colored flames blowing smoke and heat in every possible direction. "Serves them right," Hitsugaya told himself.

He was currently in an extremely bad mood. 1) He was stuck in an uncomfortable gigai. 2) He had gotten chased around by a few vicious hags who kept accusing him of interfering with their work. 3) The camp he was supposed to be "infiltrating" was ridiculous. The students were much too loud and extremely disrespectful. They pulled pranks on each other and randomly picked fights._ This is what would undoubtedly happen to the 10th Division without me_, he thought, shuddering. 4) He was sitting right next to a freaking _fire_.

He, Ukitake, Rukia Kuchiki, and Matsumoto had been sent to the human world to investigate some disturbances involved with the souls around the New York area. It seemed that souls were appearing and disappearing, and it didn't seem to be related to the Soul Reapers' work. They had suspected this area for a while already, but recently this disturbance had gone haywire. So they had divided up the work. Hitsugaya would go to this "camp," near where most of souls seemed to be showing up, and the others would investigate the proximity.

On his way to the camp, the captain had performed Konso on several souls, which had somehow earned him the wrath of the hags. _They shouldn't have interfered with _my_ work_, he thought.

"Hey, um, Toshiro?" Hitsugaya turned around, annoyed. It was that kid at the house. "Hi, I'm Percy."

"Hello," was the cold reply.

"So, where are you from?" Percy asked.

Toshiro turned towards him. "Japan." Not exactly true, but it would do. He wasn't in the mood to explain. He had had a hard enough time getting the goat-boy to mind his own beeswax.

"So how do you know how to speak English?" Percy asked, confused.

_How stupid can these humans get? _"I learned," Toshiro drawled as if he was speaking to a toddler. Percy nodded uncertainly.

"How old are you? Ten? Eleven?"

He couldn't exactly say one-hundred-twenty, could he? "Twelve," Toshiro said icily, and the temperature dropped even more. _Definitely not a coincidence_, Percy concluded.

. . . . .

That night passed uneventfully, with Toshiro remaining unclaimed. He stayed in the Hermes cabin. Hitsugaya immediately noticed that the Hermes campers were slobs. "Under the bed" appeared to be their most popular storage space. Toshiro's sleeping bag was located on the floor right next to some old socks, a lump of gum, and some other questionable items that had been stashed below the bunk next to him.

At night, he slept in the overcrowded cabin with the Hermes campers and some other temporary guests. During the day, he unwillingly participated in games and training with the others.

The day after he arrived was Friday, and apparently it was a tradition to play capture the flag on that day. Toshiro and the Hermes cabin were grouped with the Dionysus, Hephaestus, Demeter, Athena, and Poseidon cabins. Percy was the only camper from the Poseidon cabin, which Toshiro wondered about.

The game was played in the forest, and the flags were located on either side of a river running through it. Toshiro was told to guard his team's flag. He stood next to it idly, waiting for someone to come running for it.

Hitsugaya's ears perked up as he heard a rustle nearby. Was this their definition of stealth? He held his borrowed sword in his hand. He didn't have Hyorinmaru with him on his gigai; there were some pretty strange things out there on the streets of New York, but he didn't want to appear on national television for walking around with a large Zanpakuto on his back. Matsumoto already generated enough attention, thank you very much.

Three campers appeared in front of him. The biggest one looked disappointed. "They only left the new kid here. If we'd known we wouldn't have had to come together." _Never underestimate your opponent_, he thought, feeling a little sorry for them.

"We'll just take the flag and you won't get hurt," the one on the right said.

Toshiro shook his head. The three campers laughed and advanced on him. Their malicious grins faltered when he vanished.

"Did he just run away?" One of them snarled. "Cowar-!" He was promptly knocked down by a kick in the back, which took more energy than usual on Toshiro's part. Seriously, these gigais were _weak_. The other two turned on him, holding their weapons in ready positions. Hitsugaya dodged their attacks and knocked the helmet off of one. It was a girl with brown hair, a spear, and a very unpleasant expression. She tried to impale him.

_Too slow, too slow_. He flash stepped behind them and slashed at them with his sword. When Annabeth ran over with reinforcements, she found the three campers being beaten up by Toshiro, who was whizzing between them so fast he could barely be seen. With the help of the others, the invaders were easily defeated. The brown-haired girl looked murderous. "I'll get you," she spat at Toshiro.

"Oh, cut it out, Clarisse," Annabeth said, annoyed. "He beat you, just admit it."

Annabeth took over the guard position, leaving Toshiro free to go for the other team's flag.

His team won.

. . . . .

The next few days passed uneventfully. Toshiro had so far found out that demigods were part Greek god, part human. The camp director was named Mr. D. Monsters had always threatened demigods in the real world, but now they were venturing closer and closer to the camp. There had been an attack on Camp Half-Blood from a group of monsters a while back, and the demigods had barely been able to stop them. And a group called the Titans-Hitsugaya had to figure out more about them-were preparing to wage war against the demigods.

So far, no one had suspected him, and he intended to keep it that way until he had found out what he needed to.

Unfortunately, it was not to be.

. . . . .

About a week later there was another monster attack. That night they sat around the campfire again. Hitsugaya contemplated possible fire-dousing strategies.

Suddenly a roar tore through the crowd. A few people screamed. Percy jumped up. Toshiro followed suit, reaching for something on his back before dropping his hand. Percy looked at him oddly, but soon focused his attention on the crowd of monsters before him. A few meters away, Annabeth was pulling out a dagger.

Most of the cabins ran away or stood back, but the Ares and Apollo cabins pulled out their weapons. The monsters were Greek this time, and they were big, five times Percy's height, resembling giants, with blue and green skin, sharp teeth, and disgusting feet that you probably would not want stomping on you. They didn't wear shoes, and their feet were covered in everything that they had apparently stepped on during their trip. Their faces weren't human; they looked like crocodile-hippos, if it was even possible to look like both at once.

"Eww," Percy said, making a face. Hitsugaya looked at him exasperatedly.

"Where there this many last time?"

Percy shook his head. "I don't even know what these are. Last time there were less, and they were smaller, too."

There were about fifteen of them, all wearing thick bronze armor. The Apollo arrows kept bouncing off harmlessly. A few managed to lodge themselves in the chinks, but the giants appeared unharmed. The Ares cabin couldn't get close enough to do any damage with their weapons. The brown-haired girl-Clarisse?-kept trying to stab one with her spear, but she always had to avoid getting stepped on. She cursed and charged again.

Percy, meanwhile had pulled out a ballpoint pen. Seriously? A ballpoint pen? What kind of nutcase-

The pen extended into a sword, though Hitsugaya knew that a melee weapon like Riptide wouldn't be very useful against these huge creatures. Percy tried to jump on one of them, but was knocked off. The Apollo cabin was almost out of arrows. The rest of Camp Half-Blood gathered behind the fighters, weapons drawn, but with terrified expressions on their faces.

Percy leaped at one of the monsters and managed to get a good whack at an unguarded joint. The giant hissed. Percy was barely able to avoid being squished. Annabeth looked at her dagger and then the monster, trying to think of a good strategy. Her expression said she didn't particularly like the odds.

The monsters had huge swords which swung back and forth, knocking demigods off their feet. As the monsters stampeded through the crowed, Hitsugaya pulled out his gikongan dispenser. He had to help out. If he didn't intervene, this camp would probably be destroyed, and his job was to protect others. _Rukia just had to have the rabbit one_, he thought distastefully as he popped a candy into his mouth. Within a moment he was back in his normal form, Hyorinmaru resting comfortably on his back and the rest of the demigods staring at him in shock. A few people screamed. So they could see him.

He pulled Hyorinmaru off of his back and the giants turned toward him. "Puny child," the one in the front sneered. "You would like to challenge us?"

Toshiro Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow along with his sword. "Challenge? Perhaps. Defeat? Definitely."

The monsters laughed. "Your puny blade is useless against us," another one said. "We cannot be destroyed by a simple demigod sword. You will not-," his words were cut off abruptly. Hitsugaya pointed his finger at the giant, yelling, "Hado number one, Sho!" His target stumbled backward, knocking into one of his comrades. It surprised the monsters but didn't have much effect on them at all. They knocked down part of the forest with them, though, to everyone's dismay.

"Nice try, little thing," the first giant said.

Hitsugaya wasn't concerned; the first shot had been only to gauge their power, after all. They were scary-looking and big but their size didn't provide resistance against Kido. They were humongous, but were still affected by a simple Hado spell? It hadn't even been a strong one.

Being called "little thing" did, however, seriously tick Toshiro off.

He decided to end this battle as soon as possible to avoid further damage to their surroundings. He held his hand out in front of him, summoning a Kido net that surrounded the monsters. With no means of escape, they were defenseless. _How pathetic_, Toshiro thought. Their swords did nothing to dispel the net. Toshiro jumped on each of them, slicing their heads off easily with Hyorinmaru. They disintegrated instantly.

Hitsugaya wondered where the monsters went after they were killed. These weren't souls, they were living creatures. Would they become Hollows? And after being defeated as Hollows, would they go the Underworld? Souls that had committed terrible deeds while living did not deserve the peace of Soul Society.

After the last giant was defeated, the campers resumed staring at Toshiro. Did these people really have nothing better to do?

Apparently not.

Percy Jackson was walking towards him. He stopped in front of the 10th Division captain and asked, "Are you a Soul Reaper?"

It was Hitsugaya's turn to stare. "How did you know?"

"I met...another Soul Reaper a few days ago, right before you came to camp," Percy explained. "She was killing a-a Hollow." Toshiro remained silent. Percy started off towards the Big House. "Come on. I want to ask you some questions." Toshiro stepped back into his gigai - conjuring more gasps from the surrounding campers - and followed Percy. After all, he had a few questions of his own.

* * *

**In the next chapter I'll get into really explaining the plot. I'm not the best plot developer, so hopefully Chapter 3 will clear things up.**

**After reading, could you review to tell me what you think? This is the first fanfic I've posted. Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you guys haven't already noticed, I've made some major changes to previous chapters. I rewrote some parts and also decided that it would be less confusing to introduce Annabeth from the very beginning. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Percy

I could not believe the kid sitting across from me drinking a cup of water was dead.  
"Who are the Soul Reapers, anyway?" I asked. Annabeth was sitting next to me and Chiron was sitting at the end of the table, facing Toshiro.  
"We're from this place called Soul Society. Our job is to help souls in the living world pass on, and to defeat "bad souls" called Hollows by purifying them," Toshiro explained.  
"What did you have to accomplish here?" Annabeth said.  
"Well, we can sort of detect souls in the living world, and there had always been a disturbance here. I suppose all this...mythical stuff makes it hard to tell what's going on. Like when a monster is killed by the demigods, they disappear. But they were living, so their souls had to go somewhere," Toshiro said.  
"The Underworld," Chiron and I said at the same time. " The monsters are Greek, so they go to the Underworld." I frowned. "But what about humans? How can souls go to the Underworld and Soul Society at once?"  
"That's what I thought about the moment I heard about the Underworld," Toshiro said. "And the truth is, I don't know. We'll figure that out. I've got some theories." Before I could ask more about that, he went on. "But first, can you tell me more about this Titan problem you have? Seems more urgent."  
"The Titans were the enemies of the current rulers of Mount Olympus, the Olympians. The Olympians defeated the Titans a long while back," Chiron began.  
"Now they're making a comeback," I continued.  
"And they've been sending monsters to attack you guys?" Toshiro asked.  
I nodded.  
"So who's the leader?"  
"Um, Kronos. But he's in Luke's body right now," I told him.  
Toshiro looked taken aback. "He's possessing another person?"  
"More like Luke volunteered to be possessed," I scowled. Annabeth sighed.  
"He was used, Percy," she said, looking exasperated. "It's not like he went up to Kronos saying, 'Here, want my body?'"  
"Would you stop defending him?" I asked.  
Toshiro mumbled something that sounded along the lines of "Hinamori".  
Annabeth looked angry but decided not raise an argument in front of our guest. "My turn," she said. "What was that thing that you ate to get out of your body?"  
"Gikongan candy, and that wasn't my body. It was a gigai," Toshiro said. Seeing our confused expressions, he said, "A temporary body."  
"So you're also possessing a body?"  
"Well, this body didn't already belong to someone else."  
This was starting to get confusing.

* * *

**That was an explanatory chapter. I hope it cleared everything up. Please review to tell me what you think.**


End file.
